Temperature-controlled devices and systems can maintain internal storage region(s) at a suitable temperature for various products that may be sensitive to temperature. For example, temperature-sensitive products may degrade or fail if the temperature thereof increases above an upper threshold temperature or falls below a lower threshold temperature. Some medicines, such as vaccines, may become unusable if held at, above, or below a certain temperature for a certain period of time. Some temperature-controlled devices and systems are electrically powered. In some examples, electrical power to the temperature-controlled devices and systems may be intermittent, inconsistent, or variable, such as in rural areas or when the temperature-controlled devices and systems are connected directly to a solar photovoltaic module array.
Accordingly, manufacturers and users of temperature-controlled devices and systems continue to seek improvements thereto.